yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
7/80
}} Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| وَلُوطًا إِذْ قَالَ لِقَوْمِهِ أَتَأْتُونَ الْفَاحِشَةَ مَا سَبَقَكُم بِهَا مِنْ أَحَدٍ مِّن الْعَالَمِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve lûtan iz kâle li kavmihî e te'tûnel fâhışete mâ sebekakum bihâ min ehadin minel âlemîn(âlemîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve lûtan : ve Lut 2. iz : ...mıştı, olmuştu 3. kâle : dedi 4. li kavmi-hî : kavmine 5. e te'tûne : mı getiriyorsunuz, mı yapıyorsunuz 6. el fâhışete : fuhuş, kötülük 7. mâ : olmadı 8. sebeka-kum : sizden önce gelip geçmiş 9. bi-hâ : onu 10. min ehadin : birinden 11. min el âlemîn : âlemlerden Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Lût'u da gönderdik ve hani kavmine demişti ki: Sizden önce âlemlerde hiçbir kimsenin yapmadığı kötülüğü mü yapacaksınız? Ali Bulaç Meali Hani Lut da kavmine şöyle demişti: "Sizden önce alemlerden hiç kimsenin yapmadığı hayasız-çirkinliği mi yapıyorsunuz? Ahmet Varol Meali Lut'u da (peygamber olarak gönderdik) ve kavmine şöyle dedi: "Sizden önce alemlerden kimsenin işlemediği bir kötülüğü siz mi işliyorsunuz? Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) (80-81) Lut'u da gönderdik, milletine 'Dünyalarda hiç kimsenin sizden önce yapmadığı bir hayasızlığı mı yapıyorsunuz? Siz kadınları bırakıp erkeklere yaklaşıyorsunuz, doğrusu çok aşırı giden bir milletsiniz' dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Lût’u da Peygamber olarak gönderdik. Hani o kavmine şöyle demişti: “Sizden önce âlemlerden hiçbir kimsenin yapmadığı çirkin işi mi yapıyorsunuz?” Diyanet Vakfı Meali Lût'u da (peygamber gönderdik). Kavmine dedi ki: «Sizden önceki milletlerden hiçbirinin yapmadığı fuhuşu mu yapıyorsunuz? Edip Yüksel Meali Ve Lut'u da gönderdik. Halkına dedi ki: 'Sizden önce hiç kimsenin kıramadığı bir günahın rekorunu mu kırıyorsunuz?' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Lut'u da gönderdik. O, kavmine: «Sizden önce alemlerden hiçbirinin yapmadığı hayasızlığı siz mi yapıyorsunuz? Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Lût Peygamberi de ki bir vakıt kavmine, dedi: Sizden evvel âlemlerden hiç birinin yapmadığı şenaatı siz mi yapıyorsunuz? Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Lût'u da (gönderdik) O vakit kavmine dedi ki: «Siz öyle bir hayasızlık mı yaparsınız ki, onu sizden evvel âlemlerden hiçbir şahıs yapmış değildir.» Muhammed Esed Ve Lut(u hatırlayın ki, hani o) kavmine şöyle demişti: "Dünyada sizden önce hiç kimsenin yapmadığı iğrençlikleri mi işleyeceksiniz? Suat Yıldırım Lût’u da gönderdik. Halkına dedi ki: "Daha önce hiç kimsenin yapmadığı pek çirkin bir işi siz mi yapıyorsunuz?" Süleyman Ateş Meali Lût'u da (gönderdik). Kavmine dedi ki: "Siz, sizden önce dünyâlarda hiç kimsenin yapmadığı fuhşu mu yapıyorsunuz?" Şaban Piriş Meali Lût’u da gönderdik. Kavmine: -Sizden önce dünyada hiç kimsenin yapmadığı ahlaksızlığı mı yapıyorsunuz? Ümit Şimşek Meali Lût'u peygamber olarak gönderdiğimizde, o da kavmine dedi ki: 'Sizden evvel dünyada hiç kimsenin yapmadığı iğrenç bir işi nasıl yapıyorsunuz? Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Ve Lut... Toplumuna şöyle demişti: "Sizden önce alemlerden hiçbirinin yapmadığı bir iğrençliğe mi girişiyorsunuz?" Yusuf Ali (English) We also (sent) Lut:(1049) He said to his people: "Do ye commit lewdness such as no people in creation (ever) committed before you? * M. Pickthall (English) And Lo! (Remember) when he said unto his folk: Will ye commit abomination such as no creature ever did before you? Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri VE LÛT(63) hatırlayın ki, hani o kavmine şöyle demişti: "Dünyada sizden önce hiç kimsenin yapmadığı kötülükler mi işleyeceksiniz? 63 - Hz. İbrahim'in yeğeni Hz. Lût'un kıssası ayrıntılı olarak 11:69-83'de veriliyor. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri